


In the Dark Before the Dawn

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Brothers, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creatvitwins, Crying, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hyperventilating, Nobody is Depicted as Unsympathetic, Post SvS Redux, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Siblings, R/mR/m shippers DNI, Self-Doubt, Twins, this is platonic you disgusting fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: It's almost three am when he hears it: the unmistakable creak of his bedroom door slowly opening.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	In the Dark Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> it's not even that late i'm just reeeeeeeally tired so this makes no sense to my sleep deprived exhausted brain. apologies in advance if there are any mjor typos.  
> ~Ash
> 
> there will eventually be a second chapter

It's almost three am when he hears it: the unmistakable creak of his bedroom door slowly opening. Shifting so he could wrap his hand over the smooth metal grip of the knife under his pillow, Remus kept his breathing steady and even, waiting for the intruder to get closer.

"Hey, Remus." Oh. Well. The exhausted and wobbly voice of his brother, choked by pain and tears, was not what he'd been expecting. "I...I know you're asleep, so I'll keep this brief. I guess I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Thank you for being my brother and my friend. It meant the world to me."

Remus stopped breathing. "Rom'n?" he mumbled, trying to appear like he was just waking up. "Ro, 's 'at you?"

Roman jerked back, chuckling nervously. "Remus. I...didn't think you were awake."

_Don't make him feel bad thinking he woke you up, but don't let him know you heard him._

Remus sat up, pushing the blankets down. "Naw, it's fine, I was half awake anyways. What did you need?"

His twin was backing towards the door, shaking his head and biting his lip. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," he insisted nervously.

_Fuck it._

"I heard you before, barely. I thought you hated me and wanted nothing to do with me because I was scary?" he snapped, suddenly unable to keep the pent up anger from his voice.

Roman flinched. "Saying that to you was a mistake I'll never be able to take back. I know there's nothing I can say to you to make up for it, so...I'm telling you now what I should have said then."

Remus narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing, just feeling sentimental," Roman blurted, a high pitched nervous laugh interrupting the obviously fake reassurance. "I should let you get back to sleep, I'm sor-"

"Get the pillow under the desk over there," Remus said firmly. His brother just stared at him, and he snapped his fingers. "Earth to Roman. Get the pillow and get over here, I don't want you alone right now."

Roman blinked uncompreheningly again, then sighed and shuffled over to retrieve the pillow. Remus shifted over, and his brother flopped onto the mattress, burying his face in he pillow and immediately breaking down into unintelligible sobs.

Remus just let him cry, rubbing soothing circles on his back and shushing him gently. When his crying tapered off into sniffles, then silence again, he drew Roman closer to him and closed his eyes, pulling the sheets tighter around them.

"Why are you doing this?" Roman asked, his voice small and scared in the darkness.

"Because you're my brother. Becausse you're my frind. Because I care about you. Wouldn't you do the same for Virgil or Logan?"

"Or you," Roman croaked. "Because no matter how much we've gone through and how much we've hurt each other, I still love you. And nothing will ever change that."

Remus smiled, snuggling down next to his brother and snapping the lights off. "I love you too."


End file.
